percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors: Chapter 9
Silena Jackson IX Silena in Wonderland I woke up and found myself on top of a bed. The bed was small and had red and orange blankets, they were thin but still hot enough and comfortable. I got out of the bed and rubbed my tired eyes. "Where am I?" I whispered to myself. I turned around to check my surroundings. The room was the same color as the blankets and just had a small television at the corner nothing else was visible but the bed and TV. I walked slowly towards the TV, each time I took a step closer I could hear a small voice calling my name and an echo. "Hello?" I was about to touch the TV when it turned on revealing the silhouette of a man. I could see nothing but his dark figure and what appeared to be the logo of Burning Sun in the background but I wasn't sure. "W-Who are you?" I asked the silhouette of the man. "Greetings my dear Silena," he said and made a small bow. "It wouldn't be any fun if you knew my identity now would it, so why don't we go straight to the chase" "What do you mean?" "I mean...that if you don't help us with our little...umm...project" he continued slowly. "We will torture your friends and make them beg for death" "My friends aren't some pathetic team, they will fight back." "Of course they will but like the rest of your league...they WILL fall" he replied. "Now, if you don't wish to help us so be it...in the end if will be your friends and family who will suffer." The TV turned off then the a small black hole opened in the center of the room. I tried my best to stay away from it but it just kept on pulling me towards it. I used all my strength but in the end I was pulled into it. I watched the room faded as I fell. The hole was pretty deep cause I swear it felt like hours falling. I felt my body hit the ground hard after a few hours. My whole body screamed in pain, I tried to stand but couldn't. After a few more struggles to stand and my face hitting the ground I managed to stand. I was standing in a beach. I noticed a large castle miles away, it was the color of beautiful white pearls and had what seemed like Pegasi flying above it. My whole body was in pain and I couldn't think straight so I did the only logical thing at the moment. I walked towards the water. I thought walking into the water would help me, make me feel stronger and maybe even heal my wounds...I was wrong. Being the water was like trying to take a shower with lava, my whole body burned. I tried to go back but couldn't. I was being pulled away, each time farther. Soon, I was below the surface holding my breath with nothing to do but resist the pain. I saw a dark figure swim towards me. I saw it swim from side to side, it had large teeth and dark black eyes. A shark, I wasn't really scared of sea creatures since my grandfather was Poseidon but this shark, it was different. I couldn't move from the terror and maybe also because my body felt like it was swimming in the sun. "Welcome to my new kingdom," the shark said. It's mouth wasn't really moving but I could hear him in my head. "Actually not new, it has always belonged to me and it will always will from now on." "What do you mean from now on?" I asked him not really understanding what he was saying. "The sea belongs to Poseidon, he is the king of the ocean." "King of the ocean? He is nothing but a fool!" the shark laughed or at least that's what it sounded like. "My grandpa is not a fool!" I yelled back in anger. "Of course he is," the shark replied slowly. "You'll see soon enough, he will fail to defend his kingdom and he will fall just like you're friends." "I will never let that happen." The shark started swimming away but before it disappeared into the dark ocean it turned towards me. "You've already let it happen my young Silena." Then I began rising, like if there was no more gravity. I surfaced but continued rising, I saw the ocean become small and soon I was in the clouds. I stopped rising but I didn't fall either, I was just floating. "What the Hades is happening?" I asked myself as I looked around. The clouds around me were showing my images or more like videos. It was like watching Youtube on a cloud, I know crazy. In one cloud I saw my mom walking around a dark path, it looked like a Labyrinth. Another cloud showed my friends, they were running down the stairs of a building you could see smoke coming from above their heads. "Is this really happening?" I started to freak out a little. I saw as Flinn tripped and twisted his ankle pretty bad. It hurt to see him struggling like that, I seen have in pretty rough situations before but I was always with him. This was different and I didn't like it a single bit. I was worried sick for him, for all of them. "Please," I whispered. "Let them be safe." Category:The Olympian League Category:Warriors Category:ExtremeSSJ4